wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 37 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Gallery
File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles whispering File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"Hey guys, why are we whispering?" File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"I don't know." File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png|"Let's rock!" File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png|"(whispering) On Network Wiggles." File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening7.png|"Shh." File:Testing,One,Two,Three1.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:Testing,One,Two,Three2.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:Testing,One,Two,Three3.png|Captain and Henry File:Testing,One,Two,Three4.png|The Wiggles playing their Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three5.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three6.png|Greg File:Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three8.png|Wags playing the drums File:Testing,One,Two,Three9.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three10.png|Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three11.png|The Wiggles' Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three12.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three13.png|The Wiggles singing opera File:Testing,One,Two,Three14.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Testing,One,Two,Three15.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three16.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three17.png|Greg and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three18.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three19.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three20.png|Captain and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three21.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:Testing,One,Two,Three22.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:Testing,One,Two,Three23.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three24.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three25.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three26.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three27.png|"This is the best micro-phonic device I've ever used!" File:Testing,One,Two,Three28.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Reptiles1.png File:Reptiles2.png File:Reptiles3.png|Greg File:Reptiles4.png|Dorothy File:Reptiles5.png|Snakes File:Reptiles6.png|A crocodile File:Reptiles7.png File:Reptiles8.png File:Reptiles9.png|The kids File:Reptiles10.png File:Reptiles11.png File:Reptiles12.png|The boys File:Reptiles13.png File:Reptiles14.png File:Reptiles15.png|The girls File:Reptiles16.png|"Excellent report, Dorothy, thank you." File:Reptiles17.png|Greg scared File:Reptiles18.png|A toy crocodile File:Reptiles19.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Reptiles20.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Reptiles21.png|Captain Feathersword File:Reptiles22.png|Weather: A Flutter of Ferns File:Reptiles23.png File:Reptiles24.png|Greg announcing sports File:Reptiles25.png|Captain and Wags File:Reptiles26.png|Henry and Dorothy File:Reptiles27.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Reptiles28.png File:Reptiles29.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:Reptiles30.png File:Reptiles31.png|A ribbon on the rope File:Reptiles32.png File:Reptiles33.png File:Reptiles34.png File:Reptiles35.png|Sports: Tug of War File:Reptiles36.png File:Reptiles37.png File:Reptiles38.png File:Reptiles39.png File:Reptiles40.png File:Reptiles41.png File:Reptiles42.png File:Reptiles43.png File:Reptiles44.png File:Reptiles45.png File:Reptiles46.png File:Reptiles47.png|Greg playing tug of war File:Reptiles48.png|Greg signing off File:Reptiles49.png File:Reptiles50.png File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword(WigglySportsTheme)1.png|A Network Wiggles clapper File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword(WigglySportsTheme)2.png|Captain and Jeff File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword(WigglySportsTheme)3.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Reptiles51.png File:Reptiles52.png|Alfonso, Murray, Josh, and Thomas File:Reptiles53.png|Alfonso and Murray File:Reptiles54.png|Josh and Thomas File:Reptiles55.png File:Reptiles56.png|Alfonso playing his harmonica File:Reptiles57.png File:Reptiles58.png File:Reptiles59.png File:Reptiles60.png|Murray playing a comb and tissue paper harmonica File:Reptiles61.png File:Reptiles62.png File:Reptiles63.png File:Reptiles64.png File:Reptiles65.png|Music With Murray: Harmonicas File:Reptiles66.png|Josh and Thomas playing their comb and tissue paper harmonicas File:Reptiles67.png|Alfonso playing his harmonica and Murray playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:Reptiles68.png|The oscilloscope File:Reptiles69.png File:Reptiles70.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Running1.png|Community Service Announcement: Running File:Running2.png|The Wiggly Friends running fast File:Running3.png|The Wiggly Friends running slow File:Running4.png|The Early Wiggly Friends running backwards File:Running5.png|The Wiggly Friends running forwards File:Running6.png|The Wiggly Friends running backwards and forwards File:VegetableSoupTVPrologue.png|Murray and Anthony introducing "Vegetable Soup" File:VegetableSoup1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:VegetableSoup2.png|Wags, Greg, and Captain File:VegetableSoup3.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:VegetableSoup4.png|The Wiggles juggling food File:VegetableSoup5.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:VegetableSoup6.png|Captain and Greg File:VegetableSoup7.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup8.png File:VegetableSoup9.png File:VegetableSoup10.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:VegetableSoup11.png File:VegetableSoup12.png File:VegetableSoup13.png|Captain, Sharryn, Greg, and Kase File:VegetableSoup14.png|Larissa, Captain, Ben, and Greg File:VegetableSoup15.png File:VegetableSoup16.png File:VegetableSoup17.png File:VegetableSoup18.png File:VegetableSoup19.png File:VegetableSoup20.png File:VegetableSoup21.png File:VegetableSoup22.png|"Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup23.png File:VegetableSoup24.png File:VegetableSoup25.png File:VegetableSoup26.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:VegetableSoup27.png|Captain groaning File:VegetableSoup28.png|"Captain, why are you so sad?" File:VegetableSoup29.png|"Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert?" File:VegetableSoup30.png|"Captain, did you just say dessert?" "Yeah!" File:VegetableSoup31.png|Fruit File:VegetableSoup32.png|"Well, have a look at this!" File:VegetableSoup33.png File:VegetableSoup34.png File:VegetableSoup35.png File:VegetableSoup36.png File:VegetableSoup37.png File:VegetableSoup38.png|"Desert time!" File:VegetableSoup39.png|Greg on the bananaphone File:VegetableSoup40.png File:VegetableSoup41.png|"Oh-ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup42.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)1.png|Version 1 File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)4.png File:AustralianMusicClosing1.png|Dorothy File:AustralianMusicClosing2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries